Float
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: Once able to swim faster than anyone including her older brother, high school student Sunadori Asahi finds herself in a bind when she ends up in a bet with her older brother that she could still beat him. Only every time she enters a pool she sinks to the bottom like a rock. The solution? Learn to swim again. Unfortunatey she finds herself stuck with Rin as her teacher. RinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Float – _Blue hair_**

* * *

><p>"Aki, answer me!"<p>

Walking down the hall of the boy's dorm, Rin looked up from his phone to stare at the source of the yelling. His eyes landed on a girl wearing short shorts and a large red hoodie with the hood up. She was standing in front of a dorm, pounding on the door.

Suddenly, she turned her head towards the boys further down the hall that had stopped to stare and without even seeing her face, Rin knew she had sent them glare by the way the boys immediately pretended they were doing something.

"Screw off." A deep voice replied from inside the door room causing Rin to raise his eye brows.

Maybe she was an angry ex-girlfriend.

Before turning into his new dorm room, Rin caught sight of the girl kicking the door roughly before turning and walking away, but not without Rin catching sight of a shocking colour of light blue for hair.

He'd seen that colour before, his mind told him. And without hesitation, he followed after her.

.

.

.

Where'd she go?

Furrowing his eye brows, Rin let out a displeased grunt as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jersey as he continued to look down the dimly lit halls for the girl. It didn't take long for his curiously to die away and his interest in the school swimming pool to come to life.

So with new resolve, he made a sharp turn and walked in the direction of the pool.

Looking up from the tiles, his red eyes landed on the open door to the indoor pool and frowned. Were people still swimming this late? Hesitating in whether to go in, Rin slowed his pace as he turned into the pool area.

Blinking, he found himself staring at an empty pool. Then why was the door open—eyes widening, Rin took a few steps forward as his eyes landed on a figure in the pool.

Blue hair.

It was that girl. Sinking to the bottom of the pool. He blinked once. Was it suicide? Immediately, he ran forward, kicking off his shoes and socks before pulling off his jersey quickly before diving in, heading the direction of the girl.

He couldn't see her face because her hair and hoodie was mostly covering it, but he didn't need to see her face to know she was good looking. Pushing aside those thoughts, her wrapped an arm around her waist and used the pools ground to push himself upwards.

He felt her jerk in his arms, telling him she had regained consciousness. Before they even hit the surface, she shoved him away, slapping her palm on his face to push herself to the top and grab onto the ledge.

By the time he made it to the surface she was already out of the pool, catching her breath on the ground.

Rin glared. "What the hell was that? I was trying to help you." He snapped out angrily, swimming to the ledge. He watched as she pulled her hoodie over her head, hiding her light blue hair from his view before she stood.

"I didn't need it." And with that, she ran off, running as fast as she could on the tiles without slipping.

"Tch." Rin pulled himself out of the water, his face twisting into a cringe of irritation.

He didn't even know her and she annoyed him.

.

.

.

Stretching slowly, Rin walked down the halls towards the indoor pool where he knew Samezuka and Iwatobi swim club would be for their joint practice. Annoyed, stuffed his hands into his pocket before turning into the indoor pool area.

"Oh, senpai!" Nitori exclaimed before looking more closely. "What's wrong?" He asked after realizing Rin wasn't in the best mood.

"Nothing." Rin replied blankly before turning his head in the direction of his captain who was speaking to the Iwatobi swim club. His eyes immediately seeked out Haruka and wasn't surprised to find that he seemed bored.

Then Gou caught sight of him and instantly ran towards him. "Onii-chan!" She exclaimed.

"Gou, what are you trying to do?" Rin asked lowly.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa skipped over to the two siblings, grinning happily. "We get to swim together again! Let's have fun today."

Rin's eyes narrowed. "Together? Heh." He turned and walked away, "you guys are a waste of my time—"

"Watch out!" All eyes turned from Rin towards the pool area when Nitori yelled out when a blue haired senpai, who had a bucket of water purposely threw the water at a figure crouched by the pool.

It went silent as everyone stared at the dark blue haired senpai before turning towards the person who had been soaked and they found themselves staring at a girl which they easily figured out by her body shape, who was wearing a lime green sweater with the hoodie thrown over her head and had on short shorts.

Rin's eye brow rose. That style of clothing seemed familiar— his thoughts were cut off when the girl turned her head slowly, and the first thing Rin noticed was the familiar light blue hair. And then his eyes were drawn to the vibrant green-blue colour of her eyes.

No one would be able to forget a face like hers. Rin certainly didn't. It didn't take him long to piece together that the girl crouched in front of them was someone who he was associated with when he was younger, Sunadori Asahi.

He also realized that she was the girl from the dorm hall and the one who was drowning in the pool.

Nagisa and Makoto were the first to react when they moved forward quickly, exclaiming an "Asa-chan!" at the same time.

Asahi blinked slowly and reached up to pull out the earphones that Rin had just noticed that she was wearing before pocketing her phone as she ignored Nagisa and Makoto, her cyan eyes focused on the unnamed senpai who had thrown the water at her.

"What was that for?" Her voice was monotone, no traces of anger related to what just happened as she stood slowly, turning around to stare at the blue haired boy.

"I figured you haven't gone swimming in quite some time." The blue haired boy spoke lowly. "So I just wanted to give you the feeling since you were looking so longingly at the pool water, my dear imouto." His green eyes met Asahi's and there was a tense silence.

Asahi blinked. "I appreciate your concern but aren't you the one always staring longingly at the water? Since you need to desperately improve." She sighed and ignored the angered look on her brother's face as she turned to Nagisa and Makoto. "I'm just going to sit up there—" She pointed upwards to the railings above where people could observe. "—so I don't get splashed again."

Nagisa nodded, looking a little dazed as he glanced between Asahi and her older brother.

Asahi stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked past her brother and Rin.

Rin looked upwards at the railings; it didn't seem like such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Float – _Sunadori Asahi_**

* * *

><p>Sighing, Asahi used her damp sleeve to wipe the screen on her phone off before wrapping up her blue earphones and stuffing them back into her pocket. She pushed her hoodie off her head, a little annoyed that she was wet because of her brother.<p>

She realized she wasn't up there alone and turned her head to the side and found herself staring at a boy with brown-red hair. Immediately, the face from the pool the day before flashed through her mind and her eyes widened when she realized he was the one who saved her.

Of all people it had to be Matsuoka Rin.

Hopefully he didn't recognize her.

He turned his head and met her eyes, his red ones instantly forming a glare. Asahi's shoulders slumped. He knew. A splash caught her attention and she turned back to the pool, her eyes widening in surprise when she found the first year, Ryugazaki Rei, sinking to the bottom of the pool.

Leaning forward, she blinked in shock. "He didn't know who to swim?" She asked no one.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Rin turn in her direction. "Why would he join then?" He snapped harshly.

Asahi blinked a few more times, still a little shocked. "Uhm… trial period…" She mumbled out. Seeing his confused look, Asahi tried once more. "He's not actually a member yet, he just came here a trail period to see if he actually wanted to join but…"

The whistle blew and Asahi's attention was immediately drawn to the pool once more when she remembered that Haruka was the only one left to swim. She watched as he dived in before her eyes traveled towards Rei once more, her lips twitching upwards when she found the amazed look on his face.

She instantly knew he'd be joining.

.

.

.

"Oi, Asa."

Stopping, Asahi turned her head to look over her shoulder and blinked owlishly at her older brother. He jerked his head in a direction and started walking away, leaving Asahi and the Iwatobi swim club members staring after him.

Asahi turned towards them and pointed in the direction her brother was walking. "I'm just gonna—"

"No worries." Makoto cut in, smiling politely but there was a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "We'll be waiting at the gates, the bus doesn't came for another half an hour anyway."

Asahi nodded before turning around and walking after her brother.

Once they disappeared back into Samezuka, Nagisa let out a loud breath he'd been holding in causing everyone to turn towards him. The blond haired boy sighed, "man, those are some tense siblings."

Rei turned his head in the direction that Asahi and her brother went. "You'd think they were enemies." He commented lightly.

"Aren't they, though?" Makoto said, instantly feeling guilty that he was digging into someone else's business. The others looked at him in confusion and waited for an answer but the green haired boy stayed quiet about his observations.

The Sunadori siblings had a strange bond, and if Asahi wanted them knowing about it then she'd tell them.

.

.

.

Akito stopped, turning around to face Asahi when they were in a dark hall standing in front of the lit up vending machines.

"How fast do you swim now?"

Asahi's eye brow rose. "Hah?"

"You heard me." Akito narrowed his eyes. "What's your speed?"

Asahi turned her head to the side. "I gave up on swimming years ago."

"I don't care. Then what was your last speed?" Akito asked, not giving him.

"I didn't time myself."

"Then what was your last recording?"

Asahi met his eyes sharply. "Why are you so fixated on this?" She questioned, looking a little annoyed.

"Answer the question, Asa." Akito looked just as irritated.

Asahi crossed her arms. "I don't remember." Such a simple answer, yet there was so much emotion behind her eyes that Akito caught before she turned the cyan coloured orbs to the side, staring at the ground.

"Well take a wild guess." Akito snapped.

"Why does this matter anyway?" Asahi sighed, closing her eyes.

Akito's tense stance shifted into a relaxed slouch as he leaned against the vending machines. "Because I want to race you."

Surprise flashed across Asahi's face as she opened her eyes to look at him in shock. "What?" She breathed out before her face hardened. "No way."

"We're gonna race."

"I said no." Asahi turned towards her brother. "I gave up on swimming a long time ago, and you just accept that. Besides, my time wouldn't be anyway near yours so it's obvious the winner would be you."

Akito rolled his eyes. "We're going to race Asa, we'll make it a bet." He said before turning towards her. "You win, I leave you to continue on with your life of studying and staring at the water longingly." He said nonchalantly before turning towards her, his lips curving upwards. "I win, you will continue with swimming until you get to my level. Then we'll continue racing until you win and then you can go back to your boring life."

Asahi's eyes widened. "What's the point of that?" She raised her voice a little. "I'm not racing you."

"You are." Akito pulled out a coin from his pocket and twirled it in his fingers as he stared at her. "Fine, if you win I also won't ever mention swimming to you ever. I won't bug you." He saw her hesitation and he smirked, turning towards the vending machine and placed the coin into the slot. "Great, it'll be at the Interhigh. After all the races between boys and girls swimming teams are done they have a relay and then a free racing time for anyone to race against each other. That's when we'll do it." He said pressing a button.

"No, you don't get it." Asahi blinked as Akito bent down to pick up the beverage from the flap, putting it behind his back for a moment as he turned to stare at her. "I can't—"

"Catch."

Asahi flinched, clumsily catching the canned beverage that he tossed to her. "Wha—"

"It's getting late, Asa. You don't want to miss your bus." Akito spun on his heel and walked away down the hall, leaving Asahi to stare after him until he turned the corner, disappearing from her vision.

Asahi sighed loudly, looking down at the can in her hand. _My favourite_. She blinked before shrugging and raising her hand to open it. It opened with a click before Asahi's face and neck were suddenly soaked with a sticky liquid.

Asahi stood there for a moment silently, blinking blankly when she realized what just happened as liquid dripped from her hair and face, sliding down to her chest. An image of Akito putting the can behind his back for a moment flashed through her head and Asahi let out a breath, calming herself.

"That bastard." **  
><strong>


End file.
